Star Wars: Another World
by Specter Drive 69
Summary: AHSOKA finds herself in another world of time and space as she takes part in the events of the original trilogy and beyond! Join AHSOKA through her time as a key member of the REBEL ALLIANCE, a JEDI KNIGHT and TEACHER, and even as a SEX SLAVE to Jabba himself! She truly has one eventful story ahead of her in this galaxy far far away! {PLEASE REVIEW! FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED!}
1. Chapter I: The Empire's Attack

Chapter I: The Empire's Attack

Ahsoka walked down the corridors of the Echo Base. She had been working with the rebels for years now and had led the Alliance's intelligence division. She had made quite a name for herself within the organization, confronting Tarkin, Thrawn and even played a role the attack against the Death Star piloting the last remaining Y-Wing Fighter. Upon her her return she had discovered the involvement of Luke Skywalker the son of Anakin Skywalker along with his friends Han Solo and Chewbacca an old friend of hers from the Clone Wars. Having known his father and from authorization from Mon Mothma and General Organa Ahsoka began to train Luke in the ways of the force. He learned quickly as skills advanced. Ahsoka even took some time to instruct him in some fundamental Lightsaber combat. He showed significant promise and she hoped that together the two could confront Vader and the emperor and put an end to their tyrannical rule. As of right now Luke was out on reconnaissance and she had been summoned to the command center, hopefully nothing had gone wrong.

Han Solo was with Chewbacca repairing the Falcon after a recent incident on Ord Mantell. The old girl was banged up but when wasn't she? They were putting on the fisnihing touches when he was contacted by command. "Stay here Chewie, I'll see what's going on". He then proceeded onward to the command center to see AID (Alliance Intelligence Division) Director Ahsoka Tano along with General Rieekan and Leia with worried expressions across their faces.

Leia was talking with some of the Rebellion men when Han showed up. She glanced at him before looking back at her work. General Rikeaan looked at Han. "Captain Solo." He nodded, acknowledging his presence.

Ahsoka glanced at Han solemnly. We've lost contact with Luke and we have idea where he is. We have a relatively good idea of his last known position. However the storm is to thick fly through.

Han looked with confidence at the generals. "Then we better get him back". Han looked to see Leia's reaction.

She glanced at him. "Someone needs to look for him." She looked at General Rikeaan, who was talking with some of the others.

"Then I'm going out there on tauntan!" Han then began to leave the room and begin his search for Luke.

Ahsoka's eyes widened. "But You'll freeze to death out there!"

Han quickly snapped back, "Then I'll see you in hell!"

Leia watched them leave, worried.

Han road out into the blizzard in search of Luke. "Come on Kid, don't let me down".

Meanwhile Luke had just escaped a Wampa's lair and the storm intensified and visibility was getting worse. Luke was wandering through the snow. He was cold, weak, and lost.

Han searched desperately for Luke until he found him laying unconscious in the snow. Han dismounted and attempted to wake him, but suddenly the tauntan died because of the cold. This prompted Han to use Luke's Lightsaber to cut open the creature's guts and hide both themselves in it until morning. The following day a recovery squadron led by Rogue Two located and brought Han and Luke back to Echo Base. Soon after Luke wasn't healed thanks to the bacta tank. Han looked at Luke. "How you doing kid?" At the same time Ahsoka, Leia and Chewbacca entered the room.

Ahsoka looked over at Han and Luke with a proud look on her face. "You've perceived Luke. You have made use of what you have learned and survived this situation. Good Job". She then turned to Leia.

Luke smiled. "I'm fine. Thanks to you."

Leia sat nearby, watching them.

Ahsoka looked questioningly at Leia. "You've haven't been talking much Leia. Is something bothering you? You can tell me if you don't want the others to know".

"I'm fine." She said. "I was just worried about Luke." Luke looked at her. Leia glanced at Han.

Han looked at Leia. "Well thanks to you, it looks like I'll be staying a while longer".

"I had nothing to do with it." She replied. "General Rikeaan says no ships should leave the system until the energy shield can be opened".

"That's a nice story. I just think you can't bare to let a gorgeous guy like me out of your sight".

Leia looked at him. "I don't know where you get your delusions, laser brain." Chewie chuckled.

"Laugh it up fuzzball. But you didn't see us alone in the South passage, where she expressed her true feelings for me".

Leia glared at him. "My what? Why you stuck up, half witted, scruffy looking, Nurf herder!" She told him, a little angry.

"Who's scruffy looking?! Must have hit pretty close the the mark to get her all rioed up like that huh kid?".

Leia looked at him, walking forward. "I guess you don't know everything about women yet." She leaned forward and kissed Luke.

Han looked rather stunned as Leia kissed Luke. Ahsoka eyes widened at the sight as well. However suddenly the alarm was raised and Han, Leia and Ahsoka were called to the command center. The Imperials had arrived. General Rieekan looked grimly at the trio its time to evacuate.

Ahsoka slammed her fist down on the table. "How could we have let this happen?" Rieekan looked down without answer. Ahsoka's conviction strengthened. "Han, take care of the Generals, Ahsoka raised Luke on the comm, Luke prepare the squadrons for a ground assault. I'll be the last line of defense to stop them from entering the base. Any Questions?"

"No." Luke said to Ahsoka. "Good luck."

Leia was with General Rikeaan and the others as the battle began. Leia wasn't sure if they could win, but she was determined to try.

The battle began but the tide was turning in the Empire's favor. Most of the snowspeeder aircraft had been disabled along with Luke himself. Vader now leads his troops into the base. Vader was coming down the corridor to the control room where Ahsoka, Rieekan and Leia were stationed. "Get out of here!" Ahsoka yelled as she activated one of her white lightsabers and prepared to confront Vader.

Leia hesitated before leaving the room Ahsoka was in. She had no idea where to go now, and she hoped Ahsoka would be okay. She felt bad for leaving her alone, but knew she wouldn't be any help with the battle.

Ahsoka charged Vader clashing violently with his blade. He was stronger than she thought. The two exchanged blows back and forth. Ahsoka was on her back foot, on the defensive. "Dammit! Where's Luke!"

Han was running down the hallway when he ran into Leia. "Leia! The base is lost we got to get out of here! Wait where's Ahsoka and what about Luke!"

Leia looked worried. "Ahsoka is with Vader, and Luke is out in battle. You have to get out of here." She was really worried about Ahsoka and Luke.

Han looked concerned. "Then let's move!"

Meanwhile Ahsoka continued to battle Vader but her stance was withering. She reached out into the force in a desperate plea for help. "Luke where are you!"

Luke heard Ahsoka and was worried. "My ship has crashed, but I'm alright. Is something wrong?" He asked.

"YES! Something is terrible wrong! I've engaged Vader and I'm on the defensive! Is there any way you can get to me! I don't know how long I can hold out!"

Leia nodded, walking quickly down the hall. Suddenly part of the ceiling caved in.

Leia looked a little frightened as the ceiling caved in. She couldn't see because of the dust, but she hoped Han hadn't gotten hurt.

Han looked at Leia. "Come let's go this way!"

Luke was even more worried. "I'm not sure I can make it over there without getting killed. I can try." He got out of his damaged speeder and ran toward the base.

Ahsoka clashed with Vader once more. Suddenly Ahsoka felt the smith lord grabbing her with the force as she wasn't flung across the room. She landed painfully on the holo table. Vader brought his light saber down on her but she managed to successfully role away at the last possible second. "Dammit Luke where are you!?

Luke ran toward Echo Base and somehow managed to get inside. He hurried to where Ahsoka was, hoping he wasn't too late.

Han led Leia to the Falcon "Quickly get on board!"

Ahsoka scrambled to her feet. She charged to Vader but the with lord once again reached out with the force grabbing her throat. She gasped for air as her toes left the ground. Suddenly Luke entered the room.

Luke looked at Vader with shock and surprise. He quickly grabbed and turned on his lightsaber. Thanks to Ahsoka's training, he knew how to use it well.

Han started up the engines at blasted the falcon out of the hanger with Leia, 3PO and Chewbacca onboard.

Ahsoka still gasping for air managed to fire a force Blast at Vader knocking him back on his knee thanks to Luke momentarily distracting him. This caused Vader to release his grip on Ahsoka letting her fall to the floor.

Luke looked at Ahsoka. He was worried about her, and the Rebellion. He turned to look at Darth Vader, trying to stay calm.

Ahsoka yelled over to Luke from the ground. "What are you waiting for!" Vader turned to face Ahsoka at that instant. She gritted her teeth in anticipation.

Meanwhile the Falcon left the atmosphere and entered into a blockade of star destroyers. Han mauevered the best he could until he found an opening. Then he said to Chewie. "Prepare for lightspeed!"

Luke looked at Ahsoka for a moment, then back at Vader. He faced Vader and slowly walked toward him. He was a little nervous, but tried not to show it. He stayed calm.

Leia looked out the window, a little worried.

Ahsoka eyed Luke. "What are you waiting for!" Suddenly a blaster bolt came from no where. It was an injured General Rieekan lying on the floor. He had managed to hit Vader squarely in the respirator. Ahsoka looked to Luke, "Now's your chance!"

Luke took a deep breath and hurried toward Vader, his blue lightsaber clashing with his red one.

Leia looked over at Han. "Can I help somehow?" She asked.

Han looked at Leia. "Hold on-" Suddenly he heard the sound of the hyperdrive failing. "Leia take the controls. I'm gonna take a look in the back".

Ahsoka rolled to her feet and cocentrated all of her force power to rip the ceilin down on Vader and Luke's position. "RAHHHHH"!" Ahsoka only hoped Luke would dodge in time so they could escape together.

Leia sighed and sat down in Han's seat, taking the Falcon's controls. She hoped they were going to be alright.

Luke saw the ceiling caving in and he quickly moved out of the way.

Ahsoka yelled to Luke. "Come on!" She then picked up her lightsabers and ran outside to where her personal dual seated star Fighter was stationed. She hopped in and began to fire up the engines. "Anyplace in mind Luke!?, knowing full well Vader was close behind.

Luke quickly got into the ship. He knew Vader was close behind, and really wanted to get out of here. He heard Ahsoka's question. "Dagobah." He replied.

"Alright then!" Ahsoka flew the ship out of the atmosphere and set the destination for Dagobah.

Luke looked out the window as they flew into hyperspace.

Han suddenly a large bang against the side of the ship. "That wasn't a laser Blast". Han then scrambled up to the bridge and took the controls. "I've got a bad feeling about this".

Leia looked a little worried as she got out of Han's chair and sat down again. "What are we going to do now?" She asked.

Han dodged and swerved the incoming asteroids. "Hold on! I'm taking us in closer to one of the big ones!"

Leia looked at Han, surprised. "Closer?"

Han flew the Falcon into the asteroid dodging debris and lazerfire before he finally managed to escape Imperial pursuit and land inside a deep crater.

Ahsoka landed her ship next To the swampy terrain and jumped out. "Hey Luke I'd figure now would be a good time to relax and talk things over and then maybe tomorrow morning we could continue your training".

Luke nodded. "That's a good idea." He sat down in the grass, lost in thought. "Ahsoka, did you ever meet my father?" He asked after a moment.

Ahsoka looked at Luke. "He was a great man, taught me everything I knew. He was my master and a friend. We went into countless battles with each other during the Clone Wars. We've saved each others' behinds more times than I can remember. Anakin...Anakin...I do wonder if he ever forgave me though. For leaving him behind". Ahsoka suddenly stopped as of there wasn't more to the story that she wasn't letting on.

Luke sighed. "I wish I could have known him, and could have seen him before he died." He wondered what had happened to his father, when he had died.

Ahsoka looked at Luke. "I know what you're thinking. I should have been by his side back then. I had abandoned him and left the Jedi Order disappointing him. If I was there maybe Vader wouldn't have destroyed him".

Luke sighed. "I wish we could have saved him." Suddenly Yoda appeared in front of them, smiling. Luke looked surprised. "Ahsoka, good to see you again, it is." Yoda said, looking at her. He couldn't believe she was here, along with Luke.

Ahsoka eyes widened. "Master Yoda?!" Suddenly she realized what was going on. "Luke that's why you wanted to come here isn't it to train with him? Well than this could work! But first why don't you shown him how far you've come! Do you want to spar with me or show him the power in the force you have gained?"

Luke nodded, looking at her. "Remember when I was lost in the snow a couple days ago, after I got clawed by the wampa? When I was lying in the snow, just before Han rescued me, I saw Obi Wan. He told me to go to Dagobah, and to train with Yoda. I was going to tell you, but then the battle started."

Ahsoka looked at him. "Obi-Wan? that's unexpected. But now that we aren't here we'd should train. Ahsoka activated one her light sabers and put in training mode. "You know what Luke how about I train you in light saber combat while Yoda instructs you in the force. Double the teachings, twice a single fast. Now come at me!"

Luke turned his lightsaber on training mode and quickly came at her. "Thank you for teaching me." He smiled a little.

Ahsoka smiled. "You've improved so much". Ahsoka clashed her lightsaber against Luke's and pushed forward. "Show me what you can do!"

Luke smiled too and quickly moved his lightsaber, trying to attack her.

Ahsoka laughed. "You're wide open!" She swung her blade horizontally at Luke's hip.

Luke quickly moved his lightsaber, just barely blocking her blade. "I guess I need to keep working." He smiled a little.

Ahsoka took a step back. "Not bad!" She ignited her second lightsaber. "Lets see how you do against this" She charged with both blades in hand.

Luke took a step back, then quickly moved to the side as Ahsoka charged. In a second he was behind her.

Ahsoka eyes widened. She had over extended. Now she was wide open to Luke's next attack.

Luke smiled a little, and charged toward her. Yoda watched from nearby, very pleased with Luke's training.

Ahsoka yelped in pain when Luke's training saber crossed her back. She fell onto the floor defeated. Soon after she managed to get to her feet. "I've thought you everything I can about lightsaber combat. However that's not everything. The force surrounds and behinds us all together. Ahsoka picked up a large boulder. "Catch this!" She then threw it at him.

Luke carefully caught the boulder. He had a little trouble, but still caught it.

Ahsoka smirked. "Not bad Luke". She pulled the boulder away and back to the ground. "Try lifting our ship".

Luke looked at the ship, then closed his eyes, concentrating on the Force and the ship. It slowly started to lift off of the ground.

Ahsoka looked at Luke. "Concentrate, focus. You can do it!"

Luke concentrated, and the ship went higher off of the ground. He carefully began moving it out of the water it was stuck in, and onto dry land.

Ahsoka eyes widened. She couldn't believe Howe far Luke had progressed. He may have already surpassed herself. She waited for Luke to put the ship down to hear both Luke and Yoda's reaction.

Luke finally set the ship down, opening his eyes. Yoda smiled. "Done well you have." Luke smiled too. "Thank you master. I had a very good teacher." He said, looking at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka smiled back at Luke. "I think you're ready to start your foresight training. Come sit down". Ahsoka sat down on the ground and crosse down her legs in a pose that resemble that of a meditating Buddha. "Join me"

Luke nodded and sat down beside Ahsoka, crossing his legs as well. He was eager to learn a new skill.

Ahsoka closed her eyes. "Relax Luke, empty your mind"

Luke closed his eyes and relaxed. Yoda sat nearby them and did the same.

Ahsoka concentrated on the force. "Luke sink deep into the force's currents. What do you see?"

Luke concentrated. He suddenly gasped, and opened his eyes, looking afraid. Yoda looked at him. "Through the Force, things you will see. The past, future, old friends long gone." Luke looked at Ahsoka. "I saw a city in the clouds."

Ahsoka looked at Luke, "What happened?"

"I saw Han and Leia. They were in pain." He said, his eyes wide.

Ahsoka looked at Luke with conviction. "Then we must go!"

Luke nodded and stood up, hurrying to the ship.

Ahsoka hopped into the ship and fired up the engines. Before she took off she shot a concerned look over to Yoda. Then the two left for cloud city.

Luke looked at Ahsoka with worry as they went into hyperspace. "Do you think they'll be alright?" He asked.

Ahsoka answered, "The future Ian always clouded, but I think that everything will be alright".

"Good." Luke was relieved.

EARLIER...

Han approached Leia in the back of the Falcon, "Need a hand?"

Leia shook her head, still working. "I'm fine."

Han leaned in. "Come on, let Ken help you". He grabbed Leia's hand gently.

She looked up at him. "Stop that." She said quietly, but didn't pull her hand away.

Han pondered. "Why?"

She looked up at him. "My hands are dirty."

"My hands are dirty too, what are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid." She said quietly.

"There is no reason to be scared. Han moved in to kiss Leia".

She looked at him, a little surprised, but didn't move away.

Han continued to kiss Leia when 3PO suddenly interrupted. "Captain Solo, Captain Solo. I've isolated the reverse power coupling!" Han looked a little awkward. "Wonderful"

Leia looked at Threepio, then at Han. She left the room a moment later.

Han continued with Chewie to inspect and work on the ship when he noticed Leia heading back to the bridge.

She sat down, keeping an eye on the ship. She was almost asleep when she saw something flying by outside the Falcon.

Han heard Leia scream from the bridge. "What's wrong!"

She looked at him, her eyes wide. "There's something out there."

Han looked at Chewie, "Come on, we'll go check it out!"

"I'll come with you." Leia said.

The trio went outside. Han blasted off a couple creatures. "It's what I thought, myknocks". During the scuffle however Han had managed to blast the floor causing the chamber to shake. He then did it again and the hole cave started moving. "We got to move now!"

Leia almost fell over, and she clung to the Falcon for support. "You're right. Let's get out of here." She said, and hurried into the ship.

Han blasted off in the Falcon, narrowly escaping the space slugs clutches as its mouth closed. The Falcon drifted out of the asteroid field before Han looked to Leia and Chewie. "The coat is clear, Plot a course to Cloud City. There we'll meet Lando".

Leia nodded, looking out the window. "Can you trust Lando?" She asked, looking at Han.

Han looked at Leia, "Don't worry he's an old friend"

Soon after Han and Leia had reached their destination. The ship descended through the atmosphere and afternoon some smooth talking they at the landing pad. Lando walked out. "Han old buddy, It's so good to see ya!" He gave him a rough hug anencephaly then he turned his attention to Leia. "Hello there what have we here?"

She looked at him, smiling a little. "I'm Leia."

"Oh, well you're beautiful. Follow me inside". Lando led them into the building. "Why don't we head to the dining hall for something to eat and talk over?"

Leia blushed a little and walked beside Han into the building.

As they enetered the dining hall. Han took a step back in surprise. Sitting at the table was Darth Vader himself. He fired hi sir blaster to no effect. Soon after they were surrounded by storm troopers and thrown into the brig. Han was tortured terribly and thrown back into the cell with Leia, Chewie and the others.

Leia hurried to his side, tears filling her eyes at the sight of him. She put an arm around Han and tried to help him sit up.

Han looked at Leia, "They never even asked me any questions".

Suddenly Lando entered. "Darth Vader wants all of you to come with me. Han will gen frozen in Carbonite for the bounty hunter and you'll be used as bait".

Leia kissed Han's forehead and glared at Lando. "Bait for what?" She asked, angry.

"He's after somebody called Skywalker, no way come!" Lando lend them to the carbon freezing chamber. Han was escorted into the center. He shot a look over to Leia.

Leia looked over at him, worried and afraid. Chewie howled angrily and lashed out at some nearby stormtroopers. Leia tried to calm him down, but he paid no attention to her.

Han looked at him. "Chewie, you have take care of the princess. It's your responsibility". Chewie calmed down.

Han stepped onto the platform that was about to descend and looked over to Leia.

She looked afraid and worried, but leaned forward to kiss him gently one last time. "I love you!"

"I know" Han began to descend into the carbon freezing chamber and was blasted by carbonite until he emerged as a frozen block. Vader ordered Lando to escort the prisoners away. Vader would remain in the chamber for Luke and Boba Fett would stand guard in the hallway.

The star Fighter Ahsoka and Luke were in exited space and approached Cloud City.


	2. Chapter II: Devasting Defeat

{{WARNING CONTAINS MATURE THEMES AND ACTIONS! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!}}

Chapter II: Devastating Defeat

Ahsoka and Luke decided to split up once they got inside. It would be mor efficient and the chances of locating their friends would be higher. "I'll go left, you go right". Ahsoka whispers quietly as the two proceeded.

Luke exchanged a look of agreement and went down his own path. He rounded a few corners until he noticed a small group of stormtroopers escorting prisoners. It was Leia and Chewie! Luke pulled out his blasted and attempted to close the distance when the trooper suddenly open fired on his position. "Dammit!" He jumped behind a wall for cover as the blaster-fire screamed by.

Leia noticed the scuffle and attempted to yell to Luke. "It's a trap!" she tried to stay before she was physically restrained by a trooper, unsure if Luke got her message.

Luke unable to reach his friends waited for the blaster-fire to stop before proceeding, he entered a dark room where he believed Leia and Chewie had entered to find the door suddenly close behind him. "I've got a bad feeling about this".

Meanwhile Ahsoka continued down the corridor. She had one of her lightsaber she in hand in case she got herself into a pickle. Suddenly she spotted a bounty hunter in Mandalorian armor escorting a floating slab of what appeared to be carbonite. Ahsoka took a closer look to realize it was Han who was encased in it. She immediately sprung to action. She charged the bounty hunter but to her surprise he managed to counter her blow and twist her wrist. The pain caused her to drop her lightsaber. She managed to break the hold however and elbow the bounty hunter square in the gut. She then flipped him over her shoulder and body slammed him to the ground.

Ahsoka smirked with confidence. "I'm not impressed". She then reached out with the force to retrieve her weapon. Suddenly however the bounty hunter rolled over and grabbed Ahsoka's ankle. Ahsoka gasped after being caught off guard but any action she could take was immediately rendered impossible as electricity coarsed through the her veins. It turns out he had shock gloves, strong enough to knock out a wookie. Ahsoka didn't stand a chance as she screamed in pain. "AHHHHH! NAHHH!" She then fell to the floor her world turned black.

Boba Fett dusted himself off as he stood up. "Stupid Jedi". He smirked through his helmet. He pulled out his comlink to contact Lord Vader. "Sir, I've captured a Jedi, A Togruta Female, what shall I do with her?"

Vader responded dismissively. "I have my sights set on Skywalker do as you please with her. Consider it a bonus for a job well done".

Boba Fett smiled. "Thank you, my lord". He then put away his communicator and picked up the Togruta. He threw her over his shoulder and carried her along with Han's frozen body to his ship. Once on board he handed off Han to two of his men who locked him up in the back. Fett then looked at his Bonus. "I have just the thing for you".

He came back after a short moment with a pair of Eleectro-Binders and slapped on her wrists. "That'll keep any surprises from occurring" he said to himself. Boba then walked up to the cockpit and ignited the engines and began to lift off.

Just then Leia, Chewie and Lando, after recently freeing the two bursted onto the landing platform, they were too late. Boba Fett had already escaped.

Meanwhile Luke battled Darth Vader in a viscous lightsaber duel. He was out matched he held his own but he was tiring out. The two continued to exchange blows over a narrow walk way when Luke managed to score a hit on Vader's shoulder. This angered the Sith as he cleaved down hard, removing Luke's hand in the process. It was then that the Dark Lord of the Sith revealed himself to be Luke's long thought deceased father.

Luke yelled in disbelief. "It's not true, That's impossible!"

Darth Vader stared with conviction. "Search your feelings, you know it to be true!"

Luke struggling with this revelation let go off the ledge and fell into the deep abyss. He fell for minutes until he finally landed barely hanging on above Cloud City's endless decent. In his plight he called out for help. "Ben, Ben, ... Leia!"

Meanwhile Leia piloting the Falcon alongside Lando heard Luke's message she turned the ship around and returned for him. Lando ascended to the top and brought Luke safely inside.

The gang then flew the Falcon into space where they narrowly escaped Vader's blockade. They later regrouped with the Alliance fleet onboard the medical frigate. Luke was fitted with a new cybernetic hand as he and Leia saw Lando and Chewie off on their quest to locate Han and Ahsoka.

Ahsoka groggily awoke to find her self in binders and in a cell with two guards keeping watch. "Hey you!"

The guard turned around looking a little anxious.

Ahsoka closed her eyes and waved her hands. "You will deactivate the cell door's power and release me from this cell".

The guards suddenly bursted out laughing. "Sorry missy! They won't be working on anyone any time soon. You see those binders there stop you from using that Force thing or whatever it's called".

Ahsoka sat back down. "Dammit!" She muttered to herself. "How could I have gotten myself into this mess!". She looked up at the guards. "How about you wimps take me on face to face like real men!"

"Oh we're perfectly find out here missy! We aren't that stupid!"

Ahsoka growled. "Was worth a shot". She turned to face the guards once more. "Well then at least tell me where you are taking me".

"Boba is taking you to Jabba's palace. There he'll make a real profit off selling you to him".

"Sell?! You've got to be kidding me, How could this get any worse?" Suddenly the ship exited hyperspace and touched down. Boba Fett came to the cell. "Lets go girl!" He pulled her onto her feet. "You're coming with me!"

Ahsoka was led inside until she found herself in Jabba's throne room before the disgusting slug himself. The Hutt looked down on her and smiled. He began to speak and the protocol droid translated every word.

"Welcome to my palace little Togruta. This is your new home...will you will serve me...as my slave".

Ahsoka's eyes intensified. "If you think I'll be your slave, you're sadly mistaken!"

Jabba continued. "You have little say in the matter, my little slave. You will learn to appreciate me, whether you want to or not!" Jabba then snapped his fingers to single a servant.

Ahsoka was angered. "Oh yeah!?" She charged at Jabba grabbing a staff from a nearby guard. However it accomplished nothing. She was immediately blasted by numerous stun rifles and she fell to the floor unconscious instantly.

The servant that Jabba had summoned, dressed in a dark cloak to conceal their appearance stepped forward.

Jabba looked at his servant and then at the unconscious Togruta on the floor of his throne room. "Take this slave under your care, I trust you can get the job done?"

The cloaked figure nodded and carried Ahsoka away, the Jedi powerless over her own fate.


	3. Chapter III: Slave to the Hutt, Pt I

Chapter III: Slave to the Hutt, Pt. I

{{WARNING CONTAINS MATURE THEMES AND ACTIONS! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!}}

Ahsoka came too with her hands free from the binders. She was laying atop a velvet bed in a red room. "What the?" Ahsoka said to herself. Suddenly a cloaked figure entered the room.

The individual walked up to Ahsoka and sat down on the side of the bid, legs crossed.

Ahsoka looked over at the person, "Who are you?"

The cloaked figure pulled down their hood to reveal their face. She was female and human. She possessed brown hair and light brown eyes. She had sharp cheekbones and full lips.

Ahsoka looked puzzled. "Your name?"

The woman turned her head. "I am Kaya, servant to Jabba to the Hutt. I am...his most valuable slave. I am his personal concubine. I above all others know what it takes to please him".

Ahsoka observed Kaya for a moment. "So why are you here?"

Kaya giggled slightly. "I have been tasked with preparing and training you to be Jabba's new sex slave".

Ahsoka eyes widened. "If you think I'll be doing that you're nuts lady!"

"That's mistress to you little girl. You would be wise to remember that!" Kaya snapped, her voice slightly raised. "Now then, will you comply? Yes or no?"

Ahsoka smirked. "You can tell that disgusting pile of slime that he can kiss off! He'all get no such pleasure from me!"

Kaya looked down disappointed. "Well then, I'll tell him what you said". She then stood up and left the room.

While she was gone Ahsoka stood up and walked up to the door. "Dammit! It's locked! Well it was worth a try". She then looked around the room. "How could I have let this happen? What kind of Jedi am I? I've let the Rebellion down. I've let Han down. I've let Luke down".

Just then Kaya entered the room once more. "I'm afraid Jabba was rather displeased with your response to his request. He doesn't take rejection lightly".

"Im sure he doesn't" Ahsoka said with a smile on her face.

Kaya continued, "That is why he has instructed me to use any means necessary to make you comply".

Ahsoka's smile of satisfaction vanished from her face. "What do you mean?"

Kaya responded, "Have you not noticed the shock collar I put on you while you were out?"

Ahsoka hands suddenly sprang for her neck. To her dismay the shock collar was there.

"In case you're wondering that collar is more restrictive as well. It will activate the moment you attempt to use your powers on me or anyone else. I also have the remote on me as well. In fact let's test it out". Kaya pressed the button on the remote she had.

Instantly Ahsoka felt the intense bolts of electricity coarse around her neck. "AHHHH!" Quickly after the shocks ceased leaving Ahsoka gasping for air.

"As you can see it works quite efficiently. Should you disobey me, I'll trigger it with little hesitation. Now then are you willing to submit?"

Ahsoka after catching her breathe stood up. "Screw off you bitch!"

"Well then. I'm sorry. I wish it didn't have to come to this. Guards!".

Suddenly two pig-like guards entered the room. "Remove this slave's garments, it is time to discipline her".

The two guards snorted as they approached Ahsoka. Ahsoka kicked one in the gut but without her force augmentation it had little effect. She scrambled trying to avoid their clutches but they managed to pin her to the bed. "Get off me you filthy pigs!"

Kaya watched as Ahsoka tried to fight off the guards. She was stronger then she gave her credit for insurance she activated Ahsoka's collar.

Ahsoka writhed in pain. "AHHHHH! PLEASE! NAHHHH!" She screamed in agony as electricity traveled through her veins. Eventually she could no longer withstand the pain and gave in. "Fine please just stop! I'll let you remove my clothes! Just please stop!"

Kaya smiled, "Good. Guards continue". The two pigs came closer. The first grabbed Ahsoka's feet and removed her boots, revealing her bare feet. The second guard pulled down Ahsoka's leggings and skirt. The other guard then tore off Ahsoka's custom battle armor and then proceeded to rip Ahsoka's gray shirt clean off. After removing her gauntlets and headdress all that remained was her bra and underwear. Once those removed Ahsoka was laying their on the velvet bed, her bare orange body completely exposed.

Ahsoka closed eyes and covered her chest. "This is so humiliating!", she thought to herself. "What am I supposed to do?"

Kaya looked at Ahsoka curled up on the bed. "Stand up!"

Ahsoka did as she was told and rose up from the bed, her feet stepping upon the soft carpet.

Kaya observed Ahsoka's body. "Oh I am quite sure that once you've been properly trained with that body of yours, you'll be able to please Jabba effortlessly".

Ahsoka blushed with embarrassment.

"Tell me girl, What is your name?"

Ahsoka didn't respond nor did she even look at Kaya.

Kaya held the remote in her hand. "Don't make me repeat myself!"

"Ahsoka...my name is Ahsoka Tano".

"Oh? Well then Ahsoka you are going to make a great slave for your new master!"


	4. Chapter IV: Slave to the Hutt, Pt II

Chapter IV: Slave to the Hutt, Pt. II

{{WARNING CONTAINS MATURE THEMES AND ACTIONS! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!}}

Ahsoka just stood there looking a fool, struggling to conceal her breasts and womanhood. She had no idea what would happen next.

Kaya smiled. "I guess it's time for me to break you in Ahsoka. You've been a bad girl and it's time for you to be punished. Also let's see if you can put that body to use!"

A look of terror shot into Ahsoka's eyes.

Kaya threw her cloak to the side to reveal what she was wearing underneath. She was clothed in a black tube top that was two sizes too small, essentially making it a piece of duck tape holding her breasts in place. She wore a golden waistband with black loincloth covering her rear end her front side however was the front of a common g-string, likely thin enough to be ripped off causal ease. She also had a pair of black five inch heels. She put one hand on her hip and looked at Ahsoka, while her other arm pushed back her long brown hair. "Well what do you think?"

Ahsoka's eyes widened. "I think I look like a slut". Ahsoka said quietly.

"Ho! ho! ho!" Kaya laughed. "Indeed I do, as it is my role and soon it will be yours to young one. Now allow me test you out!" Kaya strode up to Ahsoka and pushed her down on the bed. She then climbed on top of her. "Let's begin!"

Kaya cupped her hand around Ahsoka's left breast to feel it's size. "Impressive" she said to herself. She then proceeded to pinch Ahsoka's nipple.

"Ahhh...please..don't do this!" Ahsoka clenched the bed sheets in an effort to stave off the pain.

"My, my. We are just getting started Ahsoka!" Kaya then began to suck on Ahsoka's tit directly while simultaneously stroking her lekku.

"Oh! AH! PLEASE! Anything but that!" Ahsoka twisted and maimed uncontrollably. Her lekku were always her most sensitive spots. The slightest touch would stimulate her incredibly.

Kaya looked interested. She switched her hand. She began to squeeze Ahsoka's right breast digging her long finger nails into her flesh while sucking on the end of her lekku.

Ahsoka bit her lip to contain her aroused feelings. "This bitch is good! I don't know how long I can resist her prodding. I'm already getting wet!"

Suddenly Kaya stopped. "Let's shake things up a little bit shall we?"

Ahsoka looked perplexed. "What could she be thinking?"

Kaya stepped away for a moment and went into a drawer. A moment later she pulled out a purple object.

Ahsoka stared at it for a moment before realizing. "It was a dildo?!"

Kaya smiled as she strapped the sex toy to her front end. "This one is specially designed to break in slaves like you! It's two inches wide and 12 inches long! Let's see what you can take!"

Ahsoka was powerless to stop what came next.

Ahsoka was forced onto all fours as Kaya plunged the dildo into her vagina. Ahsoka screamed in pain as it penetrated her deeply. "PLEASE! NO!"

"Oh! Yes!" Kaya exclaimed as she pushed in over half way. "You will enjoy this Ahsoka! For the sake of your master!"

Ahsoka moaned even more. "NAHHH! AHHH! HAHH! I can't hold it anymore!"

Kaya penetrated deep into Ahsoka. The entire dildo disappearing between her ass cheeks.

Ahsoka yelled. "I CAN'T HOLD IN!" Suddenly Ahsoka came violently. Her bodily fluids exploding out of her womanhood. "NOOOOOO! AHHHHHHH!" Ahsoka moaned massively as she underwent her orgasm. Then she collapsed into the bed sheets. She had passed out.

Kaya pulled out and tossed the dildo aside. She looked Ahsoka laying unconscious in a pool of her own cum. "Not bad girl, not bad at all. I couldn't last more than two minutes with this thing halfway up my ass let alone all the way. Yet here you are lasting nearly ten minutes against the full length. I must say you put me to shame".

Several hours went by before Ahsoka came to. "Uhh, What happened?" She groggily looked around to see Kaya sitting on her bedside the dildo in her hand.

"You've done well Ahsoka, better than I could have imagined. I have no doubt that with the proper training you'll be a greater concubine than I ever could".

Ahsoka looked defensive. "I'm not just some slut you know. I am a Jedi Knight one of the last in the galaxy".

Kaya shook her head. "You're not a Jedi, not anymore anyway. You are a sex slave. A concubine. A slut meant to serve her master. The faster you accept that the better".

"Why should I do that?" Ahsoka said.

Kaya returned the look. "Don't tell me that you didn't enjoy our little session. Be honest".

Ahsoka had to admit, Kaya was right. "Those few minutes were some of the most exciting and thrilling of her life. Does that mean she's right? Am I just some slut?"

Ahsoka looked at Kaya. "I did".

"I know you did. I saw the look on your face, you could hardly control your urges, your satisfaction. Anyway enough about that. Let's get you cleaned up and into some proper attire".

Ahsoka followed Kaya to the showers and after washing up she was brought back to the room. She then watched as Kaya went through the nearby closet.

Finally she pulled something out. "Ah, this will do!" She laid the garments down next to Ahsoka. "Here, put these on!"

Ahsoka did as she was told, eager to cover herself up, despite the skimpiness of the outfit, "It barely covered anything at all!" It consisted of a gold akul tooth headers that completed her lekku beautifully. She wore a turquoise and gold metal bra with a matching waistband. Two loincloths that nearly touched the ground hung form both sides covering her front and rear ends. The outfit also had two turquoise armbands that covered her forearms. However the fabric was as thin and weak as tissue paper. If you waved your hand on one side you would be able to see through it. On top of that the slave garments had no underwear so if her loin clothes moved out of the way her privates would be easily exposed. She also had no shoes either.

Kaya walked over when Ahsoka was done getting dressed. "So do you like it?"

Ahsoka looked at herself in the mirror. "I look like a slut". Ahsoka smiled a little.


	5. Chapter V: Slave to the Hutt, Pt III

Chapter V: Slave to the Hutt, Pt. III

{{WARNING CONTAINS MATURE THEMES AND ACTIONS! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!}}

Kaya placed her hand on Ahsoka's shoulder. "I see you are coming to embrace your true purpose. I am glad".

Ahsoka eyes saddened. "Was this truly her purpose? I guess I'll find out soon".

Ahsoka looked at Kaya. "So...um...how did you end up here anyway?"

Kaya looked at Ahsoka with mind lost in memory. "I was only twelve, both of my parents had left me and I was an orphan on the street. One of Jabba's guards found me and I've spent the last twenty five years of my life serving him. Jabba is not just my master, he's almost like father to me. Despite what you may think, he makes sure I'm fed, keeps me healthy and alive. I don't know what I'd do without him".

Ahsoka had a look of shock on her face. "I'm sorry...I...I didn't realize how hard things have been for you".

Kaya gave off a slight smile. "So what about you what's your story?"

Ahsoka sighed. "I served along side the Republic that betrayed us all in the Clone Wars. I was apprenticed to the greatest Jedi of all time, Anakin Skywalker. He was the most caring and compassionate person that I've ever met, but he was killed by the Empire and the Sith. Now I've taken it upon myself to train his son the best I could, but as you can see it looks like I've failed at that".

Kaya placed her arm around Ahsoka. "Don't worry, you'll learn to love this, the faster you forget the past, the less pain there will be".

Ahsoka looked up, struggling to hold back tears, not sure how to respond.

Just then Kaya received a transmission on her holo communicator. It was Bib Fortuna. "Is the girl ready yet?"

Kaya looked at Ahsoka. "I believe so". She then proceeded to end the call. "Come Ahsoka, your Master requests you".

Ahsoka followed Kaya to Jabba's main audience chamber where the slug himself was waiting. Ahsoka looked around to her surprise there was no one else present in the room other than the three of them".

"My slave!" Jabba bellowed. "Are you prepared to serve me?"

Ahsoka glanced over to her right to see Han frozen carbonite. She had failed him and everyone else. She wasn't a Jedi anymore, she was a slave. She looked up at Jabba. "I am willing". She then sat down on her knees placing her legs beneath her.

Jabba laughed. "Good! Good! Kaya! Leave us"

Kaya bowed before him and left the room. Before she left she glanced back one last time at Ahsoka. "She'll be fine". She told herself.

Jabba admired Ahsoka's body. "Before we begin slave, I would like to get to know you a little bit. Tell me, what is your name?"

Ahsoka looked up at her master. "My name is Ahsoka Tano".

"Ah, I see. Now how old are you now?"

Ahsoka blushed slightly. "I am...thirty nine".

Jabba's eyes widened. "You look beautiful for your age Ahsoka. I would have guessed that you were not a day over twenty five. In fact your even older than Kaya who isn't too shabby herself. Now for my final question. Are you prepared to surrender your body to me?"

Ahsoka's eyes struggled to hold back tears. "Yes, Almighty one. I offer myself to you".

Jabba smiled. "Excellent, Then let's begin". Jabba brought Ahsoka in closer. "Suck my tail Ahsoka".

Ahsoka lifted up the end of Jabba's tail, she then began to move her mouth around it. Ahsoka almost choked. The thing was massive. The tip alone made Kaya's dildo seem like child's play.

Jabba grunted with pleasure. "Oh, you're good at this". He then ran his stubby arm down Ahsoka's back. He found the clasp that was holding on her bra and released it causing it to fall to the floor. Her bare chest was left exposed to him.

Ahsoka felt Jabba pressing his slimed body against hers. She decided to push deeper taking six more inches of his tail.

Jabba's eyes widened. "OH! Amazing!" He then grabbed Ahsoka's lekku.

This caused an immediate reaction from her. She began to choke on the tail so she pulled out, his foul slime dripping from her mouth. "AHHHH! MASTER!"

"Oh? Is this your sensitive zone. Then allow me to squeeze more!" He put all his attention on squeezing her lekku.

"AHHH! OHHH! NAHH! I..I..I...HAA!" Ahsoka pulled away from Jabba. The Hutt looked displeased. "I can't Master, it's too much. Please forgive me".

"Oh? I will. But first you must understand what happens when you displease me!" Jabba activated Ahsoka's shock collar at maximum voltage.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...NAHHHHHHHHHHH...PLEASE...HAAAAAAAA...STOP...THE...PAIN...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jabba ended the electrocution after around a minute leaving Ahsoka gasping for air on the ground.

"Now slut! I will give you one more chance to please me". He wiggled his tail around. "If you can last for five minutes with my tail inside your vagina. You will be forgiven and perhaps even given the spot of my favorite slave. You see Kaya was never able to pass this challenge. She passed out after two minutes. Let's see if you can do better!"

Ahsoka looked terrified. "As you wish, my master".

Ahsoka climbed on top of Jabba's throne and allowed his tail to enter between her legs. He pushed upward so hard in fact she was lifted a foot off the ground her feet unable to touch the ground.

"AHHHH! OWWWWW! YAHHHHHH!" Ahsoka screamed in agony as over a foot of his meaty tail slid into her. His slime allowed to slide in with casual ease as it got deeper and deeper.

"AHHHHHH! NAHHHHHHH!" This continued for four minutes.

Ahsoka felt herself nearing her climax. There was forty five seconds remaining. Suddenly an explosion of fluids released from her body. There was blood and cum mixed together flowing in streams down Jabba's tail.

Ahsoka cried in pain, her face streaked with tears. She felt as if she was ripping apart!

Jabba called out. "TIME!"

Ahsoka was suddenly dropped to the floor and she laid broken there. She was unconscious and broken. Her spirt had been shattered. Her womanhood torn. She was covered in tears, cum and blood. It was now set in stone. She would be used as Jabba's personal pleasure toy for as long as he wanted. She had failed her previous life. Now she had a chance at a new one.

She had finally been converted into Jabba's SEX SLAVE!


	6. Chapter VI: Infiltration, Pt I

Chapter VI: Infiltration, Pt. I

{{WARNING CONTAINS MATURE THEMES AND ACTIONS! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!}}

It had been nearly a year since Ahsoka had been enslaved to Jabba. She had spent everyday pleasuring him to his hearts content. She had come to terms with her her situation, putting her past behind her. Any rescue attempt would surely fail, Ahsoka was sure of it. She had seen much of the place and there were no openings. Besides a part of her kind of enjoyed her position. Sure it was tough work but once Jabba values you he won't let anyone else hurt you or abuse you. He takes care of you and that's something.

"Life as a slave isn't as bad as I thought". Ahsoka said to Kaya one day while they were in the kitchen.

"It's like I said Ahsoka, the quicker you accept your place the easier you become accustomed to it" Kaya said as she finished washing dishes.

Just then a guard entered the room. Ahsoka had never seen this one before. He was a human with dark skin and a mustache. "Jabba request your presence. Both of you".

Ahsoka and Kaya exchanged looks and did as was asked. Before leaving they cleaned themselves up and removed their aprons. Within the following minutes they arrived at Jabba's main audience chamber.

When they entered the room was bustling. There dancers, bounty hunters, gamblers and all kind of scum. The two then stood before their master.

"Ahsoka!" Jabba bellowed. "You are to remain at my side for the remainder of the day, as for you Kaya, I am placing you in charge of tonight's dance routine, you better not disappoint".

"Yes, my master". Ahsoka and Kaya both spoke in synchronization.

Kaya then left to gather the other dancers. Ahsoka laid herself next Jabba pressing her back against his slimed belly. Just to tease him she ran her fingers down him and then began to finger herself.

Jabba was tempted but asked Ahsoka to stop. "We have guests my slave". Just then a golden protocol droid and blue and white astromech entered the throne room.

Ahsoka eyes widened. "R2? 3PO? What are they doing here?" she thought to herself. At that point R2 had just finished playing a message that she wasn't paying attention to. 3PO was making a fuss though, suddenly the two droids were taken away.

She turned to Jabba. "Master what did those droids want?"

"Oh nothing. They were just being given to me as a gift by some wannabe Jedi".

Ahsoka was surprised but didn't show it. "Jedi? Could that be Luke? But why would Luke be selling R2 and 3PO? Could he planning to buy her back in return? No he couldn't be".

Just then 3PO returned. He was to be Jabba's new translator droid. Jabba had gotten angry with the last one and destroyed him last month. Ahsoka however didn't need one. She had been with Jabba so long that she could understand him without a second thought.

As 3PO approached he stopped in his tracks. "Miss Tano? Is that you?"

Ahsoka looked away from 3PO in shame. "What could she say to him?" She looked back. "Yes 3PO its me", she said quietly.

"Well then I see you are in just as bad a situation as R2 and I". 3PO then walked up next to Jabba and took a seat. There he would remain as long as was required.

Ahsoka placed her head back on Jabba and closed her eyes in attempt to take in the information she had just gathered, but before she could she passed out. It had been a long day of work and she had little energy to remain awake.

A few hours later in the middle of the night she was awoken by Jabba. "Ah, Ahsoka! The dance is about to start!"

Just then Kaya and her back up dancers made their way to the forefront. Kaya was moving her hips like she always did, with grace and like a slut. The sight brought a smile to Ahsoka's face but not to Jabba's.

"Ahsoka, this dance is boring. It seems Kaya has worsened with age".

Ahsoka looked confused as if she didn't understand. "What do you mean? I think she is doing a great job".

"Ahsoka you know your opinion doesn't count. You're just a slave. How about something more exciting!"

Before Ahsoka had a chance to ask what he meant it was already to late. Jabba had a hidden button on his throne that opened up the floor in front of him. Kaya, standing right above it, plummeted downward.

Ahsoka looked shocked. "Master, Why?! Why are you doing this!?"

"I don't need a reason. She is my slave to do with as I please. Now be quiet or you'll wind up down their too. You've been asking to many questions today".

Ahsoka looked down in horror as the massive rancor emerged from the gate. She saw attempting to run away. "No!", tears came down her face. "How could you do this?" Ahsoka thought to herself.

The rancor lifted Kaya from the ground, breaking her back with the clenching of his fingers.

Ahsoka's eyes filled with water. She couldn't bear to watch as the rancor ripped Kaya to shreds and ate her for dinner. She didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. Just like that she was gone.

Ahsoka was pulled back to Jabba and pressed against him. She didn't even look at him. "How could he?" She asked herself. "How could he?"

For the first time in nearly a year Ahsoka truly doubted her role as a slave.


	7. Chapter VII: Infiltration, Pt II

Chapter VII: Infiltration, Pt. II

{{WARNING CONTAINS MATURE THEMES AND ACTIONS! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!}}

Ahsoka laid with her master as the night continued. "How could he kill her?" She asked herself. Just then a large fuss began to occur at the door. A guard was blasted to the ground with a burning whole in his chest.

A masked bounty hunter walked in carrying Chewbacca in with a leash. "Chewie!" Ahsoka thought to herself, "They got him now too?"

Bargaining deal then went down. Ahsoka listened in. The bounty hunter wanted double the original reward.

Jabba yelled enraged and punched 3PO. "50,000!?" Jabba tried to ask him to pay the original amount but that didn't go so well.

The bounty hunter revealed he had a charged thermo-detonator. Everybody hit the deck and Ahsoka covered her face when Jabba began to laugh.

"This is my kind of scum!" He bellowed. He then offered a sum of 35,000.

Thankfully the bounty agreed. Ahsoka breathed a sigh of relief. However it soon left her when she saw poor Chewbacca being dragged away.

She turned to Jabba. "Master, Why must you be so cruel to him?"

"What did I say about asking to many questions!? Keep at it and I'll have you thrown down in with the rancor as well!"

That shut Ahsoka up.

Later that night she was pleasing Jabba letting him put his tongue in her throats as she massaged his tail. However suddenly he ordered her to stop.

She wiped her mouth off and laid in front of him disappointed when suddenly the curtains opened in front of them.

Ahsoka's eyes widened when she saw who was standing there. "Leia!" She b,urged out without thinking. "Would are you doing?!" She was carrying a dazed and blinded Han Solo, recently freed from his carbonite prison.

Han looked over to Jabba. "Look Jabba, I was on my way to pay you back when I got a little side tracked. It's no big deal. I'll pay you triple".

"Its too late for that Solo. Take him away!" Jabba bellowed.

After Han was escorted off Jabba set his sights on Leia. "Come here girl".

Leia was pushed forward by two guards. She was barely two feet way from Ahsoka and Jabba.

Jabba looked down at Ahsoka. "Ahsoka take care of our new slave".

Ahsoka nodded and escorted Leia to a back room. Once they got there Ahsoka embraced Leia.

"Leia, Its so good to see you! What has it been a year?"

"Yes, We are sorry it took this long. Tracking down Boba Fett took longer than expected".

"Don't worry about it! So what's the plan?" Ahsoka asked in excitement. Kaya's death had reminded her of Jabba's evils. Seeing him abuse 3PO and drag Han and Chewie off only strengthened her resolve. It was time to leave this place.

"We've all been Infiltrating Jabba's palace. I've failed my job but It doesn't matter. Tomorrow at dawn Luke will arrive and free us all".

Ahsoka looked so happy. "Really?!"

"Yes, He's a full blown Jedi Knight now. Thanks to your training", Leia added.

Ahsoka smiled a bit. "I'm proud of him, he is already a much better Jedi than I ever was. Well we best not anger Jabba, here put this on".

Leia got dressed in a slave costume identical to Ahsoka's. Only hers was red instead of turquoise.

"Now, let's make sure we are ready when Luke gets here. Wouldn't want to keep him waiting".

Leia smiled back at Ahsoka.

The two then left the room to return to Jabba.


	8. Chapter VIII: Infiltration, Pt III

Chapter VIII: Infiltration, Pt. III

When Ahsoka and Leia returned to Jabba, the room was empty and the Togruta was sure Jabba ordered the guards to leave. Ahsoka had a hunch what was coming next. The Hutt already had a lecherous smile on his large face and Leia could only imagine what kind of depraved things he had on his mind.

"Now my pretty, little slaves," Jabba began licking his lips with his large tongue. Evil sparks began to shine in his orange, big eyes as he ogled Leia's body from top to bottom. "You'll service me."

Ahsoka's crystal, blue eyes widened and she hesitantly looked at Leia, who's eyes were even bigger in complete shock and disgust. One didn't have to be a genius to figure out what the woman planned to say. "In your dreams you fat slug!" snarled the princess in outrage. "You would have to screw my dead body!"

"If the worst comes to the worst," Jabba replied narrowing his eyes. Ahsoka noticed as his hand leaned towards the trap-door button on his throne. She knew he was bluffing but she also knew that if angered, he would not hesitate to torture Leia. The Togruta decided to act quickly.

Turning towards Leia, she grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her so that she was facing her. Just as Leia opened her mouth to ask what's going on, Ahsoka leaned and kissed her deeply silencing her. Leia felt Ahsoka's warm tongue entering her mouth and tried to say something which resulted in confused, muffled sounds. Even Jabba was surprised by her actions.

"Oh, mighty Jabba," Ahsoka purred breaking the kiss and looking at the Hutt with a flirtatious gaze. "Can I persuade your new slave to service you?"

"Ooohhh," Jabba gasped lingeringly. He was pleasantly surprised and genuinely pleased by the Togruta's proposition and initiative. "You may, slave," he replied gesturing with his hand towards the human female.

Ahsoka turned to Leia and once again leaned towards her, only this time she whispered to her ear. "Play along Leia or he'll hurt you... or worse," she asked pleadingly.

"I can't Ahsoka," Leia replied in utter disgust pushing the Togruta away. "I won't pleasure this disgusting slug. Don't force me to do this."

Unfortunately for her, Jabba's hearing was quite good. The Hutt chuckled evilly and spoke. "You should listen to her. I don't plan on killing such beautiful female, but I would hurt the man you came to save... Solo. I can send the guards to kill him, very slowly."

Leia frowned at the Hutt. She began thinking about a way to get out this predicament. The woman clenched her fists in anger, but she knew the situation was hopeless. At least until Luke will arrive to save them, they were powerless.

Not wanting to make Jabba angry and force his hand, Ahsoka circled and stood behind Leia. The Togruta reached for the brass brassiere string of her costume and tried to take it off. Lost in thought, Leia felt a cold breeze on her breasts and looking down noticed that she was topless. Gasping, she covered her breasts in embarrassment. Her cheeks immediately became red.

Jabba chuckled and licked his lips. "Such a pretty sight," he commented.

Leia wanted to snap at the Hutt but she felt her brass g-string being ripped along with the veil. Now she was almost completely naked in front of Jabba. The only remaining part of her costume, which she still had on, were the leather boots. Covering her crouch with one hand, Leia turned her head to look at Ahsoka, who managed to undress in the meantime. "He'll kill Han if we don't do as he says," Ahsoka pointed out quietly. I'll try to make him focus on me, she added reassuringly. As much as Leia was revolted by the idea of having sex with the Hutt, she had to admit that Ahsoka was right. "This is for Han," she said in her mind.

The Togruta delicately yet decidedly pushed Leia towards Jabba. "Follow my lead," advised the Togruta. Ahsoka got passed Leia and climbed Jabba. Purring, the Togruta grabbed Jabba's tail and began sensually stroking it.

Jabba smiled lecherously and leaned towards Ahsoka licking her with his tongue and leaving wet, sticky trail of saliva on her stomach and breasts. Leia tried to keep herself from retching. A part of her was actually thinking how Ahsoka could not be disgusted by this.

Very reluctantly, Leia approached the two forcing herself to even touch the Hutt's skin. Green and tan, it was slippery and greasy in touch. I have something that will make your attitude more compliant, said Jabba reaching for his hookah pipe. When he began smoking, Leia didn't expect that he would blow the smoke into her face. The human began coughing. The smoke had a terrible smell and was scratching her throat.

"What the hell?! What is this?" Leia asked. Even Ahsoka was clueless what was about to happen.

Jabba grinned sinisterly. "This is Abomi concoction," explained the Hutt. "Very rare and expensive but worth its price. It's a powerful aphrodisiac." Suddenly, Leia began feeling strange. Breathing heavily, she noticed her nipples became like diamonds and her pussy became wet, which only proved Jabba's words. "Only I can satisfy you," stated the Hutt. "If you touch yourself, your friends will suffer."

The Hutt grabbed Ahsoka turning her so she was facing Leia and lifted her positioning just above the tip of his tail. Ahsoka looked at Leia. Her lips formed a wordless 'I'm sorry'. When the Hutt lowered Ahsoka, the Togruta gasped feeling the tail entering her pussy and stretching her lips.

Ahsoka's cheeks darkened and she began moaning as Jabba began lifting and lowering the aroused Togruta on his tail, which was covered in her pussy juices in no time. The Togruta closed her blue eyes and grabbed her breast playing with her dark nipples.

Leia gulped and exhaled heavily looking at her orange friend. Unknowingly, one of her hands reached for her crotch and began gently stroking her pussy. Jabba noticed this and when he lifted Ahsoka, he pushed her down hard. Ahsoka screamed as she felt the tail brutally entering her womb. "Ashoka!" Leia screamed in shock and covered her face. Only then, she noticed her hand was wet and what has she been doing. "I've warned you," said Jabba.

Ahsoka whimpered and trembled from the mixture of pain and arousal. Jabba once again lifted the Togruta. "You want me to continue?" he asked looking at Leia. "Or are you willing to take her place?"

Leia gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. She didn't know if she was more angry or aroused. She wasn't thinking straight because of the aphrodisiac. "Fine," she muttered under her nose. "Just don't hurt Ahsoka or Han."

Jabba grinned and pulled Ahsoka off from his tail. The Hutt tossed Ahsoka aside like a worn-out toy and gestured Leia to come closer. Slowly, the human approached Jabba who lowered his tail allowing Leia to easily position itself above it. Just like Ahsoka, she turned her back to Jabba not wanting to look at him during the sexual intercourse. Leia took a deep breath and was ready for the penetration when she heard Jabba's voice. "Beg for it," ordered the Hutt.

"What?!" Leia immediately turned her head to look at Jabba in disbelief. "Are you joking?!" Not only did she have to do such lewd things but also she had to beg for it.

"No, I'm not" Jabba replied with a mischievous grin. "Convince me to fuck you or I'll order my guards to skin Solo alive. After I fuck this Togrutan slave to death."

Words couldn't describe how much Leia hated Jabba right now. Her arousal was constantly increasing and that was driving her crazy. In any other situation, she would tell him to go to hell but the lives of her friends were at stake. "Please fuck me Jabba," she asked through gritted teeth.

"Ha! You can do better," teased Jabba.

"Oh, mighty Jabba please fuck me," she asked again.

The tip of Jabba's tail began gently stroking and teasing Leia's pussy. Drops of her wetness began to drip on the tail. "Better, but still not enough," stated the Hutt with a chuckle.

"Dammit! Oh, Master Jabba please let this slave please herself with your tail," Leia pleaded. Jabba laughed approvingly. "Good slave, you earned a special reward." Jabba's tail positioned itself and touched Leia's hole, but it wasn't the right now. "Wait, that's my..."

Leia didn't manage to finish her sentence. With a powerful thrust, the Hutt raised his tail which entered Leia's anus. With a loud scream, her eyes widened in a mix of shock, pain, and arousal. The girl was impaled on Jabba's tail. Her legs were dangling in the air and her arms were paralyzed. Tears were strolling down her cheeks from the pain. Caring only for his pleasure, Jabba grabbed Leia's arm pulling them back and began moving the girl up and down.

Hearing the scream, Ahsoka stood up and noticed the predicament of her friend. While she couldn't stop this without severe consequences, she could make this more pleasurable for Lelia. Despite the pain in her crouch, she approached Leia and leaned towards her pussy. Opening her mouth, she thrust her tongue inside.

Leia was snapped back to reality when she felt Ahsoka's warm tongue inside her pussy. "Ahsoka, don't!" she protested, but with Jabba holding her arms, she was powerless to stop her. However, in mere seconds, she changed her mind. The Togruta was eating her out like it was no tomorrow. The aphrodisiac was making Ahsoka's tongue felt like heaven, while her anus was burning like hell.

"Ahhh! Ahsoka!" Leia moaned and screamed in a powerful mix of pleasure and pain. The longer she was being fucked the pain was becoming weaker and was turning into pleasure. While her cheeks were completely red and she human shook her head, Ahsoka reached for Leia's breasts and began playing with her nipples. Pinching them, the Togruta was adding more pleasure to the mix.

It didn't take long. Due to the aphrodisiac, Ahsoka's tongue and hands and Jabba's tail in her anus, Leia finally came. Arching her back and eyes, she screamed in pure ecstasy. With her mouth open, she suddenly felt something slimy entering it. Jabba's tongue found its way inside her mouth and now she was being filled in all of her holes at once. If that was exciting enough, Jabba's tongue was drenched in the aphrodisiac, which once again began working its magic.

"I'm gonna go crazy!" Leia though in fear, which quickly vanished replaced by nothing but pleasure. The girl was only able to dangle her legs, while she was being driven to another powerful orgasm. Her passionate scream was muffled by Jabba's tongue in her mouth. Soon, Jabba didn't even need to hold her arms. The girl raised her arms and grabbed the Hutt's tongue for better leverage and her legs closed on Ahsoka's back. She was too horny to care anymore.

After twenty minutes, Leia was back on the ground. Both she and Ahsoka were licking Jabba's tail and occasionally sharing passionate kisses. The Hutt was very pleased with the effort of his two slaves. Soon, the three fell into well-earned slumber.


End file.
